


Living Hand To Mouth Winchester Style

by kestra_troi



Series: My First, Mine First [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Pre-Series, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Sub!Sam, dom!Dean, teen!Sam, tween!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "I Can Hear The Bells" where tween-slash-teen Sam first begins his sexual relationship with his older brother Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Hand To Mouth Winchester Style

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR UNDERAGE WARNINGS!
> 
> In this fic Sam is 12-13 and Dean is somewhere between 19-20.

It had started when Sam caught Dean jerking off. Sam was so caught off guard he didn’t do anything but watch in befuddlement. He had of course heard of all sorts of sexual things, living with two men it was inevitable, and he had heard sex before once when he woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of high-pitched moans and squeals. He had groggily started to turn to see what was going on, but Dean then put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Shit! Sorry baby boy go back to sleep."

"But Dee wha is tha--"

"Nothing you need to worry bout. Go back to sleep Sammy."

"Listen to your brother Samuel. Go back to sleep." That was his father’s voice. Sam’s immediate response was to push back and argue.

"Bu I’m awa--" Sam began to turn again, but Dean’s hand was insistent and then he felt Dean’s breath against his ear. Instantly, Sam froze.

"Be a good boy for me Sammy and go back to sleep." Dean whispered. Sam shuddered and stayed on his side pretending to sleep, but he couldn’t. For awhile all he heard were those same moans and squeals coupled with phrases that caused poor young Sam to blush. Eventually, he heard a few quiet grunts in the room that didn’t come from the tv and a few minutes after that the tv was shut off and Dean snuggled under the covers next to his little brother.

Sam understood later that what he had heard was a porno. His next epiphany hit him with equal parts arousal and shame: his dad and brother had been watching that video together…  

When Sam walked in this time it was just Dean holding his dick in his hands. School had let out early following a big test and Sam had waited thirty minutes for Dean to pick him up like usual, but Dean hadn’t come, so Sam walked back to the motel they were staying at. The door opened, Dean froze, Sam froze and the video played on.

It was a different video this time, Sam realized as he hastily shut the door behind him. Locking it without looking Sam kept his eyes trained on his brother who just sat there dick in hand watching his little brother.

Licking his lips Sam asked the obvious question, "Dean…what are you doing?"

A particularly loud squeal came ringing out of the tv screen. Quick as a flash Dean took his hand off his dick, reached for the remote that was next to him and muted the tv as the squealing continued.

"Whattaya doing home from school so early?" Dean evaded.

"Today was a test day." Sam answered dutifully, undeterred. "You were supposed to pick me up, but you never came…What are you doing?"

Dean licked his lips. Sam could tell he was deciding on an answer. Either Dean was going to tell the truth or tell some really obvious lie. Obvious to Sam anyways, he always knew when Dean was lying or telling the truth. Dean could fool Dad and everyone else in the world if he wanted to, but not Sam. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, I _was_ jerking off ‘til some dork interrupted. Jesus Sammy you got the worst sense of timing."

Sam stood rooted in place taking in the sight of his brother ‘jerking off.’ Dean was barefoot, but otherwise dressed. His jeans had been lowered to around his thighs, but they were still on. His leather jacket was hanging on his shoulders. Dean was still hard though he wasn’t touching himself anymore. For a couple of seconds they just stared into each other’s eyes. But Sam had more questions.

"What’s ‘jerking off’?"

Dean sighed like he was put upon and rolled his eyes even bigger than he had last time. Dean reached and took his cock in hand again, giving it a few strokes. "This is jerking off ya dweeb. It’s when a guy jerks his own dick. A handjob is when someone else does it for him."

Sam’s eyes were transfixed staring at his brother touching himself, stroking his dick ever so slowly. Sam felt this heat settle in his stomach and a blush creep up his face. He was hard. Dean noticed and coughed.

"You wanna watch this video? It’s a good one. It’s got that Lee Lee Hart…" Dean un-muted the video and resumed watching. "…Love me some Lee Lee Hart."

Sam cleared his throat. "Can I—should—may—"

"Dad thinks you’re too young, baby boy." Dean said knowing how Sam would react. Anything Dad said to do and Sam had to do the opposite or go along with it while making a huge fuss and pout about it for days on end. Sam wanted to cross his arms and pout as a matter of fact, but he restrained himself to merely stating, "I am _not_ a baby…And I am not too young."

"Yeah that’s what I said. You are almost thirteen…you’re gonna be growing up down there…you’ll be doing this soon anyway, so why not?" Dean pulled his eyes away from the screen for a moment.  

"Sit on Dad’s bed Sammy." Sam did and Dean’s eyes returned to the porno. Sam sat staring at his brother, ogling him, mouth watering, he had never seen anything like it. His face felt hot and sweaty like he was getting sick, but he in fact felt amazing. In time Sam’s eyes wandered to the screen once he realized Dean was pointedly not looking at him. Sam being Sam was curious.

"Dean? What’s that guy doing t—"

"Shut up, Sammy! No talking during the movie."

"But Dean—"

"Can it dweeb! Save your questions for later. Now watch the movie egghead." Sam shut up and watched the movie a little, but mostly watched his brother watch the movie.

Dean’s hand got faster and faster and started leaking something that Sam was going to have to ask about later as well. Then Dean’s breathing started to get louder and his face was turning pinkish. Then Dean grunted as some white stuff shot out of his dick and hit the floor in front of him. Dean let out a series of grunts and groans as his eyes closed tight and his hand slowed. Staring at Dean’s face with his eyes screwed shut while at the same time his jaw was slack, and his mouth open, Sam was pretty sure this picture of Dean was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

For a bit time stood still as Dean slowly recovered. First Dean grabbed the remote with his clean hand and shut off the tv. Then to Sam’s shock Dean began sucking his wet fingers one by one until he had cleaned his entire hand.

Once Dean realized Sam was staring at him mouth agape, Dean explained, "Gotta clean up after yourself, Sammy. Don’t want some witch to get a hold of your spunk. They could use it to curse you with some werid shit…"

Sam nodded without really hearing what his brother was talking about. This was the sexiest thing Sam had ever seen. He wanted a taste and that impulse was enough to jar Sam back into the moment.  

"Earth to Sammy! Come in, Sammy." Dean teased waving his hand to get Sam’s attention. Sam blushed because it was his right hand, the formerly dirty one and he realized he had missed Dean getting his clothes back in their proper place. "You got any questions?"

Sam shook his head, but he had about a million questions. Dean continued, "Good. Just don’t tell Dad, alright? Our little secret, ok?"

Sam nodded. Dean stood up and stretched. With a yawn, Dean asked all nonchalant, "How was school?"

Without any conscious thought Sam answered. He said something and Dean asked him something else and he answered, but for the life of him later that day he couldn’t remember a single thing that had happened after Dean had ‘cleaned’ himself. His mind latched on to that moment and didn’t let it go. Sam’s life had changed for good.          

\---

Watching Dean watching porn became a regular habit for Sam in the following months, but only when Dad wasn’t around. There were still nights when Dad was ‘home’ and he and Dean would wait for Sam to ‘fall asleep’ before watching a porno together. Sam was awake, Sam was always awake on these nights. Awake and hard every time. And Dean knew it too. When the porno had served its purpose and the two men were done with cleaning up Dean would always put his lips to Sam’s ear and whisper, "Night, baby." Or "Night, Baby boy."

Sam loved it and hated it. For months he would practice jerking off and it always felt good, but he never came like Dean did. Typically whenever they watched pornos together he and Dean, Sam wouldn’t touch himself too much and definitely never took his dick out of his pants. His focus was always on Dean. Later whenever he had a free moment Sam would lock himself in whatever hotel/motel bathroom he could and ‘practice’ what he saw Dean doing. He never came.

It was thirty-seven days, six hours, and eighteen minutes after his thirteenth birthday almost a year to the day he first walked in on Dean that Sam shot his wad for the first time. The next time he and Dean were left behind while Dad went on a hunt and they watched a porno together, Sam unzipped too to Dean’s amusement.

"Finally a man now ain’t ya, Sammy?" Dean teased. Sam didn’t answer, and the night went on its usual trajectory, but this time Sam was gonna come too. They were watching one of Lee Lee Hart’s movies and Dean was quite excited about it, which made Sam that much more excited to share his newfound manhood with his older brother.

It didn’t take too long for Sam to be close it was his first time joining in with his brother, something he had fantasized about for months. In his fantasies of course they didn’t stop with just watching the porno together. Ever since Sam had first seen Dean lick his own cum off his hands, Sam had had an unhealthy obsession with Dean’s mouth as if he had never noticed his brother had had one. Sam wanted to kiss Dean. Sam wanted to lick Dean’s cum off his brother’s fingers. Sam wanted to touch Dean’s cock. Sam wanted to taste Dean down there. Sam wanted Dean so bad he knew it had to be wrong. No one should want anything so bad. But Sam did. And spending all those nights so close to his brother and yet not touching, not kissing, not tasting that seemed more wrong to Sam than the wanting his brother in the first place.

"Dean…" Sam huffed. "I’m close…"

Turning his head to quip Dean had just barely opened his mouth to say something like ‘spray it don’t say it’ before Sam instinctually rose up and kissed him. It wasn’t planned in the sense that Sam had plotted to do something like that this particular night, but to say it hadn’t been in his head would be a lie. Sam had been practicing with three or so girls at his new school for weeks for this moment. He wanted it to be good, he didn’t think it would be while they were masturbating.

He also didn’t think the shock of actually kissing Dean, the electric thrill of having lips on his brother’s lips would be what pushed him over the edge. As fast as his lips had touched Dean’s Sam pulled away and was cumming, shooting his fourth load ever on Dean’s pant’s leg.

While Sam shot, Dean was frozen. His eyes open in shock his mouth still open in surprise his hand merely holding his cock. Sam was too busy convulsing through his most intense aftershocks ever to notice how Dean had stopped watching the porno. And Dean never stopped watching Lee Lee. But he did because he had found something better.

By the time Sam had caught his breath Dean had started stroking his cock again. Sweaty and embarrassed, Sam started "I’m sor--" before he was cut off by Dean taking a handful of his hair in hand and tugging. Sam’s neck arched back and he hurriedly kept going trying to beg his brother not to pummel him. "Dean! I’m sorry! I’m sor--" This time Sam was stopped by Dean’s lips on his.

A shudder ran through Sam as Dean kissed him harshly and hard. Dean kept jerking his cock and laying kisses on his brother while intermittently talking dirty to his brother. "Been wantin’ to do that for awhile ain’t ya Sammy…? Yeah…all those time I caught ya starin’ at me…Knew what you wanted…all those times you’d watch me jerk off…I knew…ya kinky little bitch…real fuckin’ piece of work…lucky…lucky you didn’t cum on my jacket…would’a made you lick it up…" At the mention of Dean’s leather jacket Sam’s hands shot up and grabbed a hold of its two halves and he held on for dear life. Dean tugged again on Sam’s head and Sam groaned loudly. "God you’re so loud…! I like it…" Dean tugged again and Sam moaned again even louder this time. "Aww look your little prick’s gettin’ hard again…such a pretty dick ya got Sammy… pretty big for a kid your age… can’t wait to put my lips around it… suck you off…"

"DEAN!"

"I love a loud fuck…" Dean said as Lee Lee squealed in the background. "…I’m close Sammy…gonna mark you like you marked me…ya ready...? Open your eyes Sammy. See how a real man cums."    

Sam’s eyes flashed open and Dean began grunting loudly and deeply as he shot his load. His first couple spurts landed on Sam’s shirt, the next few Dean shot on Sam’s pants. Then Dean shot the last of load, another four spurts all over Sam’s hard dick. Sam had never seen Dean shoot so much or hear him be so loud doing it. This Dean was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

When Dean was done coating his brother in his cum Dean began to clean himself up like normal. Sam watched and couldn’t help, but whimper softly. Dean of course noticed.

"What? You wanna taste, baby?" Dean brought his fingers close to Sam’s mouth, but didn’t loosen his hold on Sam’s hair, taunting. "Too bad, Sammy boy…next time."

Dean kept staring into Sam’s eyes while he finished sucking his cum off his hand. Sam shuddered and tried to look away, but every time he did Dean would tug on his hair and Sam would return his gaze. Dean leaned forward and gave Sam a soft, but passionate kiss causing Sam’s cock to throb. Dean pulled away

"Listen Sammy…no more kissing me unless I say so. Understood? You’re gonna do as I say. Right baby boy?"

"Yeah Dean. Yeah…" Sam whispered.

"Good. Let go of my jacket Sammy and lay back on the bed." Sam obeyed. "Good boy Sammy…" Dean praised and Sam shivered, cock still hard. "Such a good boy for me…" Dean let go of Sam’s hair and swept Sam’s bangs out of his face. "I like you with long hair. Kinda like a girls…don’t let Dad give you a cut, alright?"

Sam nodded. Dean leaned down and for a moment Sam thought Dean was going to kiss him again, but then Dean went too far down and Sam realized he was headed to the cum currently staining his shirt.

With a wicked grin Dean licked his cum off his shirt. Then with a smirk Dean moved down and licked his cum off Sam’s pants. Sam gasped when Dean’s hair rubbed against his throbbing cock. He was aching he was so hard. Dean chuckled, and sat up, never touching Sam’s cock again. "Got some spunk in my hair huh? Oh well, not to worry it’ll come out when I shower…"

Dean being an evil older brother he ran his finger along Sam’s glands causing the poor kid to shudder and buck his hips.

"DEAN!"

"Shhhh…Sammy. You gotta listen to me Sammy…You listening?" Sam nodded and groaned as Dean put his finger to his lips. "I’m gonna go out and get us a pizza for dinner. I want you to lock yourself in that bathroom and take a nice cold shower."

"Deaaaannn…" Sam whined.

"Sammy." Dean said with a stern tone. "Don’t even think about touching your little dick again. Do you understand? You wash up and cool down. And when I get back you and I are gonna have a good time watching reruns of M*A*S*H."

"Dean…" Sam groaned. He hated M*A*S*H it was so boring, but Dean for whatever reason loved it. In a flash Dean grabbed Sam’s hair again and pulled him partly up off the bed.

"Dean!"

"What I gotta do to get you to listen?" Dean flicked Sam’s hard cock causing Sam to groan and try to pull away. Dean just pulled him closer and with Sam’s head right under his face, Dean put his nose in Sam’s hair and sniffed. "God you smell good, baby…" Dean took bigger whiffs of his brother’s sweaty hair and scalp. "…Wanna keep you like this always, but… but God knows Dad’ll freak the fuck out. He’s just as big a clean freak as you Sammy." Dean chuckled and let Sam go. "I’m getting pineapple and sausage and artichokes alright? And you’re gonna eat it. Now hop to. I’ll be back in a bit."

Dean got up off the bed and with his trademarked swagger he zipped up, grabbed his wallet off the motel table and went out the door. Meanwhile Sam breathed hard for a while in a complete daze. At some point once Dean left Sam managed to sit up and then with weak knees go and lock himself in the bathroom like Dean told him to. He started the water and kept it chilly despite his preference for hot showers.

Once he got naked and stepped into the freezing water he cursed Dean and himself. He swore he’d never listen to Dean again he hated being told what to do…didn’t he? He for sure did when his Dad was involved. And thinking of his Dad coupled with the cold water made quick work of Sam’s erection. And as quickly as he could manage Sam washed up and turned off the water. While he was putting his dirty clothes up and finding clean clothes Dean came home pizza in hand.

He took one look at the near naked Sam and catcalled. "Hey baby, looking good." He teased.

"Shut up, jerk."

"In your dreams, Sammy boy. Now come and eat some pizza, bitch."

"I am not a bitch." Sam argued. Dean was having none of it. He sauntered over to Sam and grabbed him by the hair again. He pulled Sam close so he could lay one on him. Pulling back Dean whispered, "You’re my bitch. I’m gonna be taking care of you from now on which means no more mouthin’ off, no more kissin’ girls at school, and no more touchin’ yourself unless I say so. Got it baby boy? Just follow the rules Sammy…you’re such a good boy, just…follow the rules. You do that for me and I’ll keep you cumming so hard your brain spurts out for the rest of your life. Deal?"

Sam nodded, but it wasn’t enough. "Say it, Sammy. Deal or no deal I need to hear the words."

"Deal…" Sam managed to whimper as Dean kissed him gently and deeply. Damn was Dean a good kisser. Sam’s knees were shaking from the power of that kiss. And with a triumphant grin Dean pulled away and let Sam go, but not before ripping the towel of Sam’s damp body.

"Dean! It’s cold in here!" Sam whined.

"Well, hurry up and find your clothes, princess." Dean teased as he twisted the towel and whipped Sam’s ass with it. "Hurry up before the pizza gets cold." He ordered as he laughed.

Dropping the wet towel on the floor Dean took in countless eyefuls of his naked brother scrambling to get dressed fast enough to get some grub before Dean ate it all as he is wont to do. Sauntering over to the pizza Dean began gobbling it up piece by piece. Sam joined him in time to snatch the last few slices. And then Dean turned on the tv to some godforsaken channel where M*A*S*H* was having a marathon and turned up the volume.

"Get comfy baby boy…" Dean recommended. "…we’re in it for the long haul."

\---

From time to time while their dad worked on their current case Dean would give Sam the thumbs up to ‘train’ with himself, but they never did anything together as it was too risky with their Dad around. The next time they had a motel to themselves they were in Nevada on another hunt. Along the trip Dean had teased Sam mercilessly and used every trick he knew to give Sam some of the most awkward boners he would ever have in his life. Dean was shameless and he even kept having his nighttime jerk-off sessions with Dad just to annoy Sam who still wasn’t allowed to join in.

"Not until you’re sixteen, Samuel. Now go to sleep."

Dean would wink, "You heard Dad Sammy go to sleep." And Sam would begrudgingly obey just so that once Dad left Dean would do naughty things with him, like tonight.

Tonight, Dean had decided he was going to jerk Sam off personally. He flicked the tv to the pay per view channel and the porno started with the ever cheesy musical intro. Dean was sitting in the one chair next to the table in the room cool as a cucumber. 

"Take off your clothes Sammy. All of ‘em." Dean ordered. Sam obliged slowly taking off his shoes, his shirt, his pants, his socks, but he hesitated before taking off his boxers. Dean reiterated, "All of ‘em, baby boy." So slowly Sam rolled off his boxers, leaving him buck-naked. Dean whistled and Sam blushed. "Go ahead and sit on the bed there, Sammy. Get yourself hard, but don’t touch yourself." Sam looked over at Dean to complain, but Dean spoke before Sam could get a word out. "Don’t look at me Sammy, watch the movie."

Sam turned his attention to the screen where a blonde guy was spanking some Asian girl that wasn’t Lee Lee. All Sam had to do was imagine that the blonde guy was Dean and he was the Asian girl and Sam got hard in ten seconds flat.

In a flash Dean was at his side, kneeling down on the floor to be perfectly eye level with his little brother. Dean ran a hand through Sam’s hair causing Sam to shiver though the room was warm anticipating. "You are so pretty Sammy. You know that? So pretty…"

"Dean…" Sam cooed as Dean stood up and knelt on the bed.

"Grab my jacket Sammy, and don’t let go, you understand? You let go and we stop. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…okay." Sam replied anxious praying his grip wouldn’t slip even though his palms were already sweaty. The porno was already forgotten.

"Lay back, Sammy, wanna see you on your back." Sam laid down and Dean was right above him leaning on his arm. Dean used his other hand to run a finger along Sam’s length. Sam shuddered. "Gotta a pretty big dick for a thirteen year old…you know that Sammy? Can’t wait to see how big you get…" Dean kept running his fingers along Sam’s shaft his fingers getting coated with Sam’s pre-come. "You haven’t touched yourself since Tuesday right?"

"Yeah, Dean…yeah." Sam said already out of breath, his heart already pounding in his chest.

"Promise, Sammy?"

"Promise, Dean…promise!" Sam anxiously swore.

"Good boy…" Dean cooed as he finally wrapped his hand firmly around Sam’s dick. Sam squealed, but didn’t let go. Dean began ever so slowly stroking his brother’s dick. Leaning down further Dean began talking dirty in Sam’s ear as he does. "Such a good boy for me Sammy…so good, so beautiful, so pretty…"

"Prettier than Lee Lee?" Sam asked out of the blue astounded at his own presumption, but since he had found out Dean’s rather obvious preference for her he had wanted to ask. He needed to know where he ranked in the scheme of things.

Dean smirked, "No talking, Sammy. All I want you saying is my name over and over."

"Dean!" Sam swore annoyed by his brother’s evasion of the question.   

"Yeah like that. I like you shouting my name…let all our neighbors know who makes you cum so hard…"

"Dean, ple—"

"Uh-uh, Sammy…" Dean warned as he loosened his grip. "Just my name, Sammy. Nothing else."

"Dean…"

"That’s it Sammy." Dean praised tightening his grip again. "Such a damn good boy you are for me…"

Dean teased Sam for what seemed like hours. Every time Sam got close to cumming Dean would stop his ministrations and keep poor Sam on the edge never quite going over. By the third time Sam was a sweaty mewling mess and Dean loved every second of it. He kept running his nose along Sam’s hairline taking in the slightly musky scent of his brother. He couldn’t get enough.

Sam was sobbing as Dean kept stroking and sniffing. "DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!" He almost wanted to let go of his brother’s jacket just to end the torture, but he knew if he did Dean wouldn’t let him cum and he needed to real bad.

Sensing his brother’s frustrations Dean decided they had gone on long enough. "Come on Sammy, up. Sit up." Sam struggled to get his body to obey him, but he managed to sit up on the bed with Dean still stroking him. "Let go of my jacket baby boy." Dean ordered and even through the sex haze in his eyes Sam gave Dean a look.

"Dean?"

"Its alright, Sammy I’m not gonna stop. I just wanna get in position." Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair and pulled Sam closer to him. "Its time you got to cum don’t you agree?"

Apprehensively, Sam released one handful of leather looking to Dean to make sure he wasn’t being played, then he slowly released the other. Dean didn’t stop and he pulled his little brother over until Sam was sitting on Dean’s lap. Sam could feel Dean’s hard cock up against his back and groaned as Dean’s pace quickened.

"Lets do an experiment baby…you like experiments don’t ya Sammy?" Dean could be a real asswipe sometimes, but Sam nodded. "Its called ‘How Far Can Little Sammy Shoot?’ Ever heard of it?"

"DEAN!" Sam whined as his orgasm neared. He wasn’t really in the headspace to be having to think.

"Alright, alright…" Dean acquiesced. "If you can shoot your load from here to the tv, I’ll give you a special treat. You wanna treat don’t you Sammy? Like a good boy?"

Sam groaned as his orgasm started racing towards the end. "YES! YES! YES! DEAN! DEAN…!"

"Then cum Sammy…cum for me." Dean whispered licking the corner of Sam’s open mouth. And Sam did. His whole body tensed in Dean’s lap and his first couple shots landed smack dab in the center of the screen. Dean hollered like Sam won a rodeo contest and kept stroking. "Good boy, Sammy!"

Sam’s next few spurts didn’t go quite that far, but they did land on the bureau where the tv was housed. The next two landed on the carpet and the rest spilt over Dean’s hand as he slowed his movements. Once Sam stopped shooting Dean released his grip on Sam’s hair and his cock. Completely worn out and blissed out Sam fell into a heap on the floor next to Dean’s feet, his head resting on Dean’s knee.

Looking down at his brother Dean ran a hand through the teen’s sweaty locks and smirked. Sam looked brain-dead like he really had shot his brain out through his dick. But Dean wasn’t done yet. "Gotta clean up after yourself Sammy if you want your treat."

Still recovering and unsure if he had any actual bones left in his body Sam looked up at Dean disbelieving. Dean however wasn’t kidding and Sam could tell, so he crawled on his hands and knees over towards the tv. It took him far longer than it should have to make the five feet over, but he was just that exhausted.

"Lick it up, Sammy." Dean commanded like Sam was a dog or something. Humiliated yet also a tad turned on and way too tired to argue Sam did as he was told and licked his cum off the tv screen and the bureau. When he finished he plunked down against the bureau and decided that Dean was evil-incarnate. "Aren’t you forgetting something?" Dean taunted and Sam looked puzzled.

He had done a thorough job on the tv and bureau just so he wouldn’t have to do it twice he hadn’t missed a drop. Then Dean held up his hand and Sam groaned from both annoyance at having to move and arousal at seeing such a dirty sight, but move he did still on his hands and knees. He plopped down at Dean’s feet head again resting on Dean’s knee and opened his mouth. Taking pity on his tired brother Dean slipped his fingers one by one into Sam’s mouth. When Dean’s hand was completely clean of cum Dean asked, "You ready for your treat, Sammy?"

All Sam could do was nod and Dean didn’t need anything else. He quickly unzipped his pants and began stroking his already hard dick. "Gonna be quick Sammy…been hard for you all night…" Sam moaned weakly at his brother’s words and nuzzled his brother’s knee. Dean grabbed the back of Sam’s head and tugged him back causing Sam to moan louder and causing his soft dick to twitch feebly in interest.

"Dean…" Sam whined softly.

"Wanna cum on your face Sammy…that ok? Wanna mark you like last time…but even better…Ok? Sammy?!"

"Yeah Dean…yeah…" Sam wasn’t particular enthused about the idea and hoped this wasn’t his treat, but then Dean unloaded. Spurt after spurt of hot cum hit Sam all over his face. Dean had been saving up for awhile Sam could tell from the noises Dean made: all the grunts and groans and moaned Sammy’s. Sam was surprised how much he liked this, enough to make his dick twitch some more. It wasn’t the whole being covered in cum thing, but the fact that he could make Dean cum so hard simply by being in the room, on his knees, letting Dean mark him like this. That was hot and made Sam feel powerful in a really weird way.

Towards the end Dean had cum all over Sam’s face so much so that some of his cum was dripping down Sam’s neck. His cum was every where: Sam’s nose, Sam’s eyes, Sam’s cheeks, Sam’s neck, even Sam’s hair got hit. Dean liked it, a lot. "Open your mouth Sammy…time for your treat…"

Opening his mouth and Sticking out his tongue Sam received his treat. It was salty and at first Sam didn’t know how to process what he was feeling and tasting, but then he swallowed and he realized Dean had given him a taste of his cum. Sam’s dick chubbed up some, even though it kind of hurt to. Sam let out a soft "Dean…" and was rewarded with a fierce kiss from his older brother. Giving Sam’s hair a sharp tug Dean pulled their faces together and made out with the cum covered Sam.

Eventually Dean relaxed from his orgasm and let go of Sam who was now rock hard again. Dean zipped up and then took out a Kleenex he had kept in his jacket and wiped the cum from Sam’s eyes. "All right Sammy, you can open up your peepers." Sam did and slowly came back to himself realizing he had Dean’s quick cooling jizz on his face and in his hair. He was kind of grossed out, but then Dean started to scoop his cum into Sam’s mouth and Sam didn’t mind at all.

When they finished Dean stood up and pulled Sam up to his feet too. "Ya like your treat there Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean." Sam blushed. "I…I like how you uh…taste."

"Yeah, Sammy? Good…cause I like how you taste too." Dean leaned in and gave his brother a knee-weakening kiss just how Sam liked. "Better go wash up, Sam, Dad will be back from the stakeout any minute."

Nodding his head the very naked Sam took a few steps towards the bathroom before he felt Dean suddenly right up behind him. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and nuzzled the back of the kid’s head for a second, then whispered, "And for the record…you’re way prettier than Lee Lee, Sammy…way prettier…" Sam smiled and turned enough to give his brother a little kiss. "Go on Sammy, take a shower before Dad comes in and sees you’re all sticky and starts askin’ why."

Sam complied and when he finished his shower he went straight to bed completely exhausted by his brother’s sexual shenanigans. He was totally asleep by the time John came home.

John immediately noticed the weirdness of Sam being asleep so early. "Dean, its only 10 o’clock why is Sam asleep? Is he sick?"

For once Dean lied to his father flat out and didn’t even feel bad about it. "Sam was restless tonight so we did a little training. We practiced picking locks and ran around the block a couple times and stuff. He was pretty worn out after while. He conked out pretty quick after he ate and showered."

"Oh." John said and it was a testament to how tired he was that he didn’t even notice the glint in Dean’s eye when Dean mentioned Sam eating and he resolved in that moment that next time Sam was eating all of his load straight from the source. And that was that.


End file.
